Sailor Moon Cosmic
by MandyChan91
Summary: After 2 years after Chaos was sent off Earth, the Earth had its peaceful shine. But one person, the person with the warmest shine sensed a presence of sadness. Usagi, the now 18 year old was the person that had dreams of someone crying for help. Who was t
1. New friend, same shine?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the series Sailor Moon. But Sailor Cosmic is my character. Thank you.  
  
After 2 years after Chaos was sent off Earth, the Earth had its peaceful shine. But one person, the person with the warmest shine sensed a presence of sadness. Usagi, the now 18 year old was the person that had dreams of someone crying for help. Who was that? And why was she crying? She thought to herself, maybe a new sens- Before she would finish her thoughts she heard someone say, "WATCH OUT!" Usagi turned around to see a car coming to her but a person grabbed her and ran out of the way. Usagi blinked a few times and sweat dropped, "Hey are you ok?" Usagi stayed in her little trance and stared at where the car was. The girl stared at Usagi, "OI! BAKA!" Usagi yelped and fell forward and fell face first to the ground. "Ayah...." She said while her face was in the ground. The girl sighed and helped Usagi up, "Are you ok?" Usagi shook her head and stared at the girl, the same...aura as the girl in the dream The girl waved her hand in front of Usagi, "Are you retarded?" Usagi sweat dropped again, "Gomen, Hai I'm fine. Thank you from helping me" Usagi smiled warmly at the girl. "No problem!" The girl said cheerfully. She stared at the girl, "I'm Tsukino Usagi, and you are?" Usagi asked curiously, "I am Hikari Hoshi" (AN: Her name means Hoshi=Star Hikari=Light...so it's starlight. She has pink hair and blue eyes and 4'11 as Usagi, her hair is up in 2 pigtails by 2 red bows.)  
  
Usagi and the new girl, Hoshi walked to school. "You are new around here?" Usagi asked. "Hai, don't know much about Tokyo...I lived in Okinawa so heh" Usagi blinked, "Don't worry me and my friend's will show you around." (AN: In my story...the starlights never left and the princess left with her other senshi, since she knew they had already gotten used to being on earth). "Arigato!" She smiled. This girl so cheerful but she has the same aura as the girl in my dream, are they the same person? Usagi heard Yaten screaming to Minako, "GET OFF MY ARM!!!" Usagi laughed as the Hoshi blinked, "Come on Hoshi" She walked toward the group. Hoshi got ready to leave to the other side but Usagi grabbed her arm and dragged her.  
  
Ami and Taiki sweat dropped watching Yaten screaming at the dazed Minako, Seiya shook his head. "OHAYO!!" Usagi said jumping to them. "Ohayo Odango", Said while turning to her, Usagi saw Hoshi staring at Minako. "She has a strong grip...." Usagi and Seiya laughed, "Hai" The bell rang, "AHHH!" Usagi screamed, "I am not being late again!" She ran to the building, leaving a pile of dust at the group. "Come on Yaten-Kun! We can be a little late!" Minako winked at him, "NO!" He ran off to the building also as Minako followed him. Ami and Taiki walked to Seiya and Hoshi, "Hello, who are you?" Ami said politely. "I am Hikari Hoshi, Usagi...dragged me here" She scratched her head nervously. "Usagi-Chan's always friendly, I am Mizuno Ami" She pointed to Seiya and Taiki, "This is Kou Seiya and Taiki, and the other two are Aino Minako and Kou Yaten", "Nice to meet you" She bowed to them slightly. "Come on Hoshi-Chan we shouldn't be late for class, "Hai!" she said while walking with Ami. "Taiki, that girl has a familiar shine as Usagi's, but her's is more...saddened." Seiya said while looking at Hoshi. Taiki looked at the clock on top of the building, "Come on Seiya, we're going to be late." Taiki walked inside the building. "HEY!" Seiya ran inside hoping not to be late.  
  
-After School-  
  
"NA NI?!" Usagi screamed as she looked at Hoshi's paper. Seiya stared at the paper with his mouth open from shock. "HOW DO YOU GET A 95 ON YOUR TEST? YOU JUST GOT HERE!" Usagi screamed. "You guys are learning the same things I was in my old school, Social Studies is easy too." She said a little scared of Usagi. "Usagi it's called studying and paying attention." Usagi was about to say something but say Mamoru coming in front of the school with his car, "MAMO-CHAN! JA NE!" She threw the test paper in the air and ran to him. Hoshi grabbed it in the air, and stuffed it in her school bag. "Hoshi" Seiya called out to her, she looked up. "Come i'll show you around." He said smiling. "Arigato, but what about the others?" Seiya looked at group; they're all in their pairs...couples. I don't think they want me to stay. He thought sadly. "Seiya-Kun?" She said. "Hmm? Oh don't worry they won't mind". She nodded, "Ok".  
  
AN: Now if you liked the story so far please review so I can update for the next chapter. ^_~ Mandy-Chan out! 


	2. SailorWHAT!

AN: I AM SOOOO SOOO SORRY! I have been so busy! But i'm sorry I haven't updated this story! I will update it now!

Hoshi stared at Seiya, he had beautiful raven hair and it was so long. "I wish I could touch it" She said softly. He turned his head and blinked at her, "Nani?" She laughed out loud and blushed, "Nothing! I was just admiring your hair! It's so shiny...?" She couldn't believe she said that knowing who he is. One of the Three Lights. She bowed down, "Gomen nasi" "It's okay...really" He said smiling. Blinking she stared at him, his shine was so great but it seemed damaged. "Ah! Here we are" Seiya had said and opened the door to a cafe. "Hi lo?" She blinked and walked inside, scanning the cafe in amazement. He laughed again, "Hi lo? What's that?" Blushing again she spoke, "It's a habit...I made it up...gomen nasi" Seiya just smiled again and sat down at a table near by them.

"So tell me...where are you from Hoshi" He questioned her wanting to know more about this girl who had such a familar shine to his odango but no quite. "I'm from Okinawa..." She said while eating her cheesecake. "Where are your parents?" "I don't...have any parents" Wincing at the questions that he was asking her. "I'm sorry. I'm being so nosy!" He hit his head and laughed. "It's okay" He stared at her and pondered if maybe she was a senshi. "Seiya-kun...how's it like? To be famous?" She said and looked at him. "It's great to have so much attention but I would like to have some private time with my friends..ya know?" She blinked and nodded even though she didn't know. She never really had any friends. She was always alone.

A woman's scream was heard and they both shot up, "Nani!" Hoshi questioned even though no one knew the answer. "You should go. It's too dangerous" Seiya said. "But what about you?" "I'll be fine. Just go. I'll meet you at the park across from the school!" She nodded and ran off. He sighed and ran towards where the screams were coming from. "FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

The woman fell to the ground when a blue light came out of her, "Ahh! A soul!" A young girl with dog ears and tail said. She walked towards it and took out her necklance, "Go ins-" "Stop right there!" Sailor Star Fighter appeared infront of the woman that was on the floor. "You will give back that woman's soul back!" The demon dog girl just laughed and started to walk off. "STAR..SERIOUS...LASER!" The girl jumped up and threw a bunch of red slashes at her, "Back off lady! I'm just doing my job and boy do I love it." Fighter tried to dodge all of the slashes by two of the last ones had cut her left arm badly. "Job!" She glared and went to attack the demon girl again. "Don't try it" She took out the necklance and threw it in the air, "Lovely human soul...you are now CORRUPTED!" The necklance unleashed a black light absorbing the blue light and there came out a demonic cat girl. "My job's done...if it was a really good soul it wouldn't have turned into a cheap cat demon" The girl walked off and disappeared quickly. "How am I suppose to fight this!" Soon she heard footsteps of boots. "Huh...?" The demon hissed at her and jumped at Fighter, choking her. Fighter grabbed the cat demon's arms and tried to pry them off her.

"Silver starlight SUPRISE!" The figure shouted and hit the demon off of Fighter. Fighter gasped for air and stared at the senshi infront of her. (AN: Basically Sailor Cosmic has the same outfit as Super Sailor Moon just with the colors pink and yellow. And on her tiara there's a star on it. No moons) "Another senshi...?" She spat out in shock. "Watch out for the demon!" She said. Fighter turned around to see that the demon was above her and ready to shove her claws through her chest.

AN: Cliffhanger! Review if you want more! 


End file.
